


An den Feind gebunden

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Harry ist mitten im Trimagischen Tournier, als er seine erste Hitze bekommt. Er kann den Lauf durchs Labyrinth jetzt nicht einfach abbrechen! Gemeinsam mit Cedric greift er nach dem Pokal ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090103
Kudos: 42





	An den Feind gebunden

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser OS basiert auf einem Prompt:  
> Voldemort x Harry // Alpha x Omega // sie können sich nicht ausstehen
> 
> Ich halte mich hier größtenteils an die Geschehnisse im Buch, statt dem Film. Die eine oder andere Szene werden also die Buchnerds unter euch wiedererkennen, auch, wenn sie im Film ein wenig anders gelaufen ist ;)

Harry hatte sich am Morgen seltsam gefühlt. Schwach und ein wenig unkonzentriert. Er hatte Hitzeschübe gehabt, als hätte er Fieber, doch das hatte er auf die Aufregung geschoben. Den Tag über war es besser geworden und dann hatten sie sich vor dem Labyrinth eingefunden. Alle vier Champions. Und er hatte sich nicht länger auf die Wehwehchen seines Körpers konzentrieren können. Er war hinein gestürmt, genau wie Victor, Fleur und Cedric. Hatte mit allem gekämpft, was sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte.  
Als er schließlich mit Cedric gemeinsam nach dem Pokal gegriffen hatte, hatte er erst die Erschöpfung gespürt. Es war endlich vorbei gewesen. Und er hatte deutlich gefühlt, wie sehr ihn die letzten Stunden angestrengt hatten, nun, da das Adrenalin hatte nachlassen wollen. Seine Knie waren weich gewesen, er selbst völlig verschwitzt und schrecklich durstig.  
Cedric hatte ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zugeworfen, als sich ihre Finger am Pokal berührt hatten.  
Doch da hatte es sie bereits von den Füßen gerissen, sie waren durch die Luft gewirbelt worden und hart auf dem Friedhofsboden wieder aufgekommen.  
Eine Sekunde später war Cedric tot gewesen. Noch weitere grauenerregende Minuten später war Voldemort aus dem Kessel gestiegen, in einer menschlichen Gestalt, der nichts mehr von seiner alten Schönheit innegewohnt hatte.  
Und Harrys Herz hatte ihm wie wild in der Brust geklopft, während ihn die Skulptur am Grab von Riddle Senior gefangen gehalten hatte.  
Voldemort hatte gelacht. Hatte ihn vorgeführt. Hatte ihn verhöhnt und gesagt: „Jetzt kann ich dich berühren!“  
Und dann war sein Finger auf Harrys Stirn gewesen und zugleich hatte sich Harrys Magen umgedreht und ihm war ein heftiger Blitz durch den Kopf gefahren. Schmerzhaft. Intensiv. Schrecklich intensiv. Harry hatte gewürgt, hatte aufgejappst, weil seine Kehle so eng geworden war. Und im selben Moment hatte sich der Ausdruck in Voldemorts Augen verändert. Von Spott war er zu Überraschung gewechselt. Zu Unglauben. Und dann zu Abneigung, unbändiger Wut und abgrundtiefem Hass, den Harry ebenso spürte.  
Er hatte Harry aus dem Griff der Statue freigelassen, um ihn weiter zu provozieren. Der Kreis der Anhänger war enger gezogen worden, während sie sich duelliert hatten. Dann war dieser Zauber gekommen, der sie beide in einem goldenen Käfig aus Licht eingehüllt hatte. Und Harry hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit immer weniger von seinem ärgsten Feind nehmen können. Etwas war anders gewesen als erwartet. Voldemort hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn töten wollte. Doch nun schien er nicht mehr so entschlossen. Und als die anderen Todesser näherkamen, fuhr er sie an, fernzubleiben – mit dem typisch drohenden Gebaren eines Alphas, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Sie hatten sich gefügt, hatten sich ihm untergeordnet. Am Ende war das Harrys Glück gewesen. Sonst hätten die geisterhaften Schemen seiner Eltern vielleicht nicht ausgereicht, um ihm den Weg der Flucht zu ebnen.  
Und als er wieder in Hogwarts angekommen war und als ein paar Tage später der erste Schock über Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Rückkehr allmählich nachgelassen hatte, hatte er Zeit gefunden, auch den Rest zu interpretieren. Voldemorts sonderbares Verhalten. Er hätte ihn viel früher töten können.  
Doch Harry hatte es gespürt. In dem Moment, in dem sie sich berührt hatten. Etwas war geschehen. Etwas anderes als der blendende Schmerz, der ihm durch die Narbe gefahren war.  
Er schob es eisern von sich und erzählte keiner Menschenseele davon. Er war kein Idiot. Am Tag der Labyrinths-Prüfung hatte er es vielleicht nicht gleich begriffen, doch danach hatte er es eingesehen: Offensichtlich war er, entgegen der Erwartungen seiner Freunde und seiner eigenen Hoffnungen, ein Omega. Ein Omega, das eine erste Hitze gehabt hatte. Keine starke. Bei den meisten war die erste kaum auszuhalten. Aber Hitzen waren von Omega zu Omega verschieden. Und gerade in der Pubertät war es normal, dass nichts normal war. Sie konnten stärker oder schwächer ausfallen, länger oder kürzer sein, gar nicht auftreten oder viel öfter als gedacht.  
Als Harry auf dem Friedhof gewesen war, hatte er unter den Nebenwirkungen einer schwachen Hitze gelitten. Und er wagte nicht, sich zu fragen, ob das der Grund gewesen war, weshalb Voldemort die anderen Todesser von ihm ferngehalten hatte. Sein sonderbarer Besitzanspruch. Diese plötzliche Anziehung, die von ihm ausgegangen war, als sie sich berührt hatten. Als hätte sich Harrys gesamte Welt neu geordnet. Und in Voldemorts Blick hatte er die gleiche Neuordnung erkannt.  
Diese grauenhafte Erkenntnis brachte er niemals über die Lippen. Und in den kommenden Wochen flaute sie zu etwas ab, das unter der Oberfläche brodelte und sich beinahe so anfühlte wie früher:  
Das Wissen, dass sein Erzfeind dort draußen war. Irgendwo.  
Sich von ihm beobachtet zu fühlen, seine Schritte überdenken zu müssen.  
Harry redete sich ein, dass es kein gutes Gefühl war, das er dabei empfand, wenn er an Voldemort dachte. Sondern die reine Angst, dass der Feind ihn finden und ihn oder seine Freunde angreifen würde. Und irgendwann, nach ein paar Wochen, konnte er sich sicher sein, es endlich wieder selbst zu glauben.  
Der Sommer ging zu Ende, Dementoren tauchten im Ligusterweg auf und abermals stand seine Welt Kopf. Plötzlich lag seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts auf Messers Schneide und auch danach war nichts mehr, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Dumbledore ignorierte ihn. Harry hatte seltsame Träume. Träume, in denen er wieder dieses Ziehen fühlte. In denen er glaubte, IHM ganz nah zu sein.  
Er ertrug diese Nähe nicht. Sie war zu intim, zu intensiv, zu überwältigend.  
Wenn er dann schweigebadet aufwachte, noch mit dem Bild der verschlossenen Tür vor Augen, dann fühlte er sich sonderbar beklemmt und verloren. Einerseits, weil er nicht darauf kam, wo er die Tür schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zum anderen, weil er mit dem befremdlichen Gefühl aufwachte, dass Voldemort IN ihm gewesen war. Es schüttelte ihn, wenn er zu genau darüber nachdachte. Und er versuchte, zu ignorieren, wie einsam und allein er sich fühlte, sobald der Traum endete.  
Das schmerzhafte, verlangende Ziehen in der Brust wurde sein ständiger Begleiter.  
Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore etwas ahnte. Ob er ihn deshalb mied und an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, als er Mr. Weasley angegriffen hatte – oder Voldemort oder seine Schlange – nicht in seine Augen sah. Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, den Jungen anzusehen, der …  
Harry wagte es nicht einmal, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.  
In ihn wurden große Hoffnungen gesetzt. Er war stärker als das, was einst auf dem Friedhof passiert war. Dumbledore hatte auch eine plausible Erklärung dafür gehabt, die nichts mit der Chemie zwischen Alphas und Omegas zu tun hatte. Ein Zufall, dass es sich so anfühlte. Harry missinterpretierte es nur, ganz sicher. Steigerte sich zu sehr hinein. Es lag an den Zwillingskernen ihrer Stäbe, nicht an seiner eigenen Natur.  
Der Ansicht war er noch, als er ins Ministerium eindrang, um Sirius zu retten.  
Und auch dann noch, als Lucius Malfoy zwischen den Regalreihen auftauchte.  
Erst, als er zu seinen Todesserfreunden sagte: „Er gehört dem Dunklen Lord!“, lief Harry erneut ein unwohler Schauer über den Rücken und er strauchelte auf seiner Flucht.  
Nicht, weil er den Tod fürchtete. Was er fürchtete, war schlimmer als das.  
Dann starb Sirius.  
Und plötzlich war es nicht mehr wichtig, was Harry von Voldemort hielt und wie er fühlte.  
Weil er nichts mehr fühlte – außer Wut. Und Hass. Blendenden Hass.  
Er jagte Bellatrix nach, die ihn in eine Falle lockte, doch es war ihm gleich. Und es bereitete ihm unbändige Freude, ihr klarzumachen, dass die Prophezeiung zerbrochen war und sie den Auftrag für ihren Herrn nicht erfüllt hatte. Dass sie seine Gunst verlieren würde.  
So große Freude, dass es sogar den Kopfschmerz überdeckte, der mit jeder Sekunde anschwoll. Seine Freude vermischte sich mit einem ersehnten Geruch, der ihn umschmeichelte und trotz der ungeheuren Schmerzen seufzte da etwas in ihm auf.  
Er spürte ihn, noch bevor er ihn sah.  
Und das, was er tun wollte – sich umdrehen und auf ihn zugehen, ohne anzugreifen oder sich zu wehren – blieb ihm erspart.  
Denn Dumbledore tauchte auf. Brachte Abstand zwischen sie. Duellierte sich mit Voldemort.  
Und dann war Voldemort plötzlich verschwunden.  
Und dumpfe, trostlose Leere machte sich in Harry breit, die ihn in die Magengrube traf, als hätte jemand ihm hineingetreten.  
Er wollte hinter der Statue hervorkommen, wollte zu Dumbledore gehen, doch der rief: „Bleib, wo du bist, Harry!“ und der befehlende Ton des Betas ließ ihn abrupt innehalten.  
Seine Stimme hatte gebebt. Das ganze Duell über hatte sie nicht gebebt.  
Harrys feine Omegasinne meldeten ihm, dass Dumbledore besorgt war. Von Angst ergriffen, vielleicht sogar. Und das, obwohl er das Duell gewonnen hatte.  
Doch dann schlug der Kopfschmerz zu wie ein mächtiger Hammer und Harrys Sicht verschwamm. Er sah nicht mehr, was vor ihm lag, vergaß, wer er war, fühlte nur noch, was in ihm vorging. Schmerz, der sich mit Überwältigung und Überreizung vermischte, wie glühende Nägel auf wundgeriebenen Nervenbahnen. Gedanken, die nicht die seinen waren. Ein kräftiges Ziehen in seiner Brust, das ihn auseinanderreißen wollte. Er verlor die Grenzen seines Körpers, fühlte diese andere Präsenz, nach der er sich seit Monaten verzehrt hatte, ohne es zu wollen, und bemerkte, dass sie ihm zu nah war und doch noch zu weit weg.  
Das Wesen in ihm schnurrte.  
„Also ist es wahr“, drang Voldemorts kalte Stimme durch den blendenden Schmerz. Sie kühlte seine wunden Gehirnwindungen.  
Harry wimmerte, als der fremde Geist fast sanft über seine Nervenbahnen strich, wie kalte Fingerspitzen, die sein Schmerzen linderten.  
„Omega“, schnarrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich werde dich holen. An deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.“  
Die verheißungsvollen Worte erfüllten Harry gleichermaßen mit Freude und mit Entsetzen.  
Doch bevor er antworten konnte, verschwand die Stimme. Und mit ihr der Kopfschmerz, als hätte sich jemand Harrys wundem Hirn und seiner qualvoll brennenden Narbe erbarmt und sein Leid gelindert.  
Harry fand sich auf kaltem Steinboden liegend wieder, Dumbledore neben sich, und er konnte nicht zu ihm aufsehen. Da war freudige Erwartung in ihm, Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. Gefühle, die er nicht empfinden sollte. Mit denen er sich nicht identifizieren konnte. Er durfte so nicht empfinden, das wusste er. Und er durfte es niemandem erzählen.  
In dem Moment, in dem Voldemort in seinem Kopf gewesen war, hatte sich seine Vorahnung vom Friedhof bestätigt: Sie waren auf mehr als eine Art miteinander verbunden. Es war nicht nur der Fluch. Oder die Prophezeiung.  
Voldemort, der Alpha, war auf Harry geprägt. Und Harry auf ihn.  
In Dumbledores wasserblauen Augen sah er, dass der Schulleiter es erahnte. Doch Harry sprach es nicht an. Und dann trudelten die Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter ein und der Ansturm begann.


End file.
